Guerra de Estudiantes
by Hinayo
Summary: Los simulacros en Hogwarts no eran para tomarse a la ligera. Podían suceder muchas cosas, desde sillas voladoras hasta roturas de cráneo. O ya puestos, un ataque sorpresa de bombas fétidas. Pero todo fuera por aprobar el período. Aun si eso significaba lanzarle un hechizo de los feos a la persona más inesperada. — One-shot. All ThirdGen (y básicamente todo Hogwarts también).


¡Hola a todos!

Primero que todo, me gustaría decir que me he divertido mucho escribiendo este One-shot. Es larguito, por eso me disculpo, pero sólo un poco.

Me gustaría aclarar que este One-shot es de la Tercera Generación, principalmente. En un principio, cuando llevaba una (en realidad media) página, pensaba hacerlo como una pequeña precuela a la la nueva historia (la resubida) de Viajes que publicaré mañana. Pero cuando iba por eso de la primera página (ahora sí la primera), descarté la idea y lo hice por pura diversión. Saquen ustedes sus propias conclusiones. Es más, ¡diviértanse! La verdad es que esto no tiene nada que ver con ese otro fanfic.

Hay algunos personajes OC, ¡pero no se alarmen! No son la gran cosa. Tampoco son Mary-Sues o Gary-Stus. Me tomé con mucho cuidado esa parte. También puse total atención a hacer a los ThirdGen lo más canon (o a todas estas, IN CHARACTER) posibles. Al final del one-shot habrá más aclaraciones al respecto.

Una última cosa. Escribí este one-shot escuchando Runic, de Shapov, entre otras. A mí particularmente me repatea que me sugieran canciones en los fics, pero pensé que, bueno, no hago nada malo comentándolo. No tienen que escucharla si no quieren. (Aunque el nombre del track siempre me recuerda a Hermione, no sé por qué. ¿Será por la clase de Runas Antiguas?)

Sin más, espero que, como a mí, les guste este One-shot. Después de todo, ¡es para ustedes!

* * *

#

* * *

Eran dos semanas y media las que habían pasado desde el primer día de clases.

El sol brillaba en todo su esplendor allá arriba en el prístino cielo. Los pájaros cantaban, Peeves todavía no había hecho ninguna broma y un grupillo de chicos de primero y segundo estaban sacando de quicio al sauce boxeador.

El día se apreciaba muy tranquilo para Al Potter.

Su horario de clases empezaba con DCAO y cerraba con doble de Encantamientos, su materia preferida. Al final de la jornada, el capitán del equipo de Quidditch, su insoportable hermano mayor, había llamado por una práctica extensiva. No tenía nada de Pociones hasta dentro de dos días. Mejor que mejor.

En definitiva, aquel iba a ser un buen día.

Iba camino a su clase de DCAO cuando _lo vio_.

El sonido que produjo su alma al chocar contra el piso de piedra reverberó por todo el corredor.

—Ay, no. —se lamentó.

En medio del desierto pasillo, el padre de Al caminaba hacia él con una muy, pero _muy_ grande sonrisa en el rostro que le provocó escalofríos. Y su fresca pose de relajación, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo, no hizo sino ponerlo de los nervios.

Su presencia en Hogwarts en esas tempranas fechas septembrinas sólo podía significar una cosa. Y esa era…

—Qué tal, hijo. ¿Todo bien? —saludó Harry.

… _un simulacro sorpresa._

Albus gimió, dejando caer su mochila al suelo. La sonrisa de Harry se amplió aún más.

—¿Qué? ¿No te alegras de ver a tu padre?

—¡Claro que no!

Harry se miró las cutículas de su mano derecha con aire despreocupado. —Me pregunto por qué será. Con lo agradable que soy…

—¡Papá!

—Tranquilízate. Sólo estoy tomándote el pelo. —Albus puso los ojos en blanco.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no pudo haber sido más tarde? ¿Por qué no… digamos, en Navidades? Al menos así habría tenido tiempo para estudiar.

Su padre se acomodó las gafas con pose de sabelotodo, muy al estilo de la tía Hermione.

—Porque la idea es que debes estudiar todos los días, no sólo uno. —cambió la pose a una que Albus tomó como de completo sadismo. —Y también porque Ron y yo nos levantamos con ganas de hacerles un simulacro. ¿Tan mal está? —preguntó, fingiendo inocencia. Albus lo miró con apatía.

—¡Sí!

—Ya, dejando de lado las bromas… —Harry se aproximó a su hijo para acomodarle la mochila sobre los hombros. —¿Has hablado con tu hermano?

Por un segundo, Albus se planteó la idea de mentirle y decirle que sí, pero aquello habría sido una bellaquería, pues su padre jamás en su vida le había mentido. Ni siquiera con lo de la Segunda Guerra. De hecho, se lo había contado cada vez que se lo había pedido, porque habiendo estado acostumbrado a las mentiras durante los primeros once años de su vida, Harry no quería que su hijo, o ya puestos, los tres, pasaran por algo tan vil como eso. No se lo merecían.

—No. —dijo al cabo de un rato.

—¿Te gustaría decirme por qué? —preguntó Harry con tono calmo. No fue una orden, sino una simple petición.

Albus se apartó de él con inesperada brusquedad. —No sé. Pregúntaselo a él.

Iba a decirle algo más, como que, por lo menos, hacía unos días se había comunicado con él vía Patronus y lo había visto en las reuniones del equipo de Quidditch, pero un barullo tras ellos, además de callarlo, le indicó a la perfección que _todos_ los estudiantes habían visto a su tío Ron en los terrenos de la escuela.

Oficialmente, el pánico había sido sembrado en los últimos años estudiantiles de Hogwarts.

—¡Hola, Al! —gritó Teddy desde su escoba, saludándolo con una mano afuera del pasillo, al aire libre. Vestía su uniforme gris de Auror.

En el primer piso más estudiantes de los últimos años gritaron.

—¡Adiós, Al! —se despidió Teddy, desapareciendo hacia el Puente de Piedra sobre su escoba.

—¿Qué hace él aquí? —inquirió Albus con una ceja arqueada. Lo de Teddy metido en los simulacros era nuevo para él. Harry se encogió de hombros.

—Nada en especial. Según él, vino para asegurarse de que las cosas no se desmadren, pero sólo está aquí para mirar. Y para echar una mano en lo que pueda. Lleva años queriendo hacer eso, aparentemente.

A la sazón, en la escuela entera se dejó escuchar el mensaje amplificado por medio de magia de la profesora McGonagall, que llamaba a todos los estudiantes de cuarto hacia arriba al Gran Comedor.

Ese día no habría clases.

Al sollozó, aunque de sus ojos esmeraldas no cayó ni una sola lágrima.

—Voy a sufrir.

Su padre le sacudió el cabello como llevaba haciendo desde que tenía memoria y le palmeó el hombro antes de adelantarse al Gran Comedor por su cuenta.

—Puedes apostar que sí.

* * *

En la mesa de Gryffindor, Scorpius Malfoy no quería soltar su libro de Encantamientos. Su novia, poniendo los ojos en blanco, le pidió por un poco de compostura. Él le devolvió el reclamo con una cara de repelencia que la enervó sobremanera.

—No te metas en esto, Weasley. —dijo, con el mentón bien alto. —El año pasado no hice el mejor de los simulacros a final de semestre y mi padre dijo que sería la vergüenza de la familia a menos que mejorara mi rendimiento.

Ella, mosqueada todavía por su aspereza, se cruzó de brazos y le sonrió pagada de sí misma.

—¿Ya ves? Es por eso que Hugo y yo estudiamos todos los días.

—Puede ser, pero a diferencia de ustedes, yo no estoy loco.

—Scor, no te recomiendo que la hagas enojar _ni antes ni después_ del simulacro. —le advirtió Al.

Poco a poco, las conversaciones y los cuchicheos de los aterrorizados estudiantes fueron descendiendo en magnitud hasta que un tétrico silencio invadió el Gran Salón. Más allá en la mesa de Gryffindor, James se comía las uñas de las manos y Callidor Nott, aunque aparentaba serenidad, estaba a punto de sufrir una apoplejía.

La cuestión con los simulacros era que, para los estudiantes de cuarto hacia arriba, significaba el 75% de la nota de _todas_ las materias del período y el 90% del primer examen final de DCAO. Y además, para algunos, aumentaba las probabilidades de obtener una plaza de trabajo en el Ministerio.

Para los estudiantes de primero a tercero estaba prohibida la participación, pero bien podían apostarse en distintos lugares de la escuela para observar el desarrollo de la prueba. Y no sólo eso, sino que estaban en su total derecho a seguir de cerca a los estudiantes mayores para sentirse más próximos de la batalla, siempre y cuando estuvieran en capacidad de defenderse de los hechizos perdidos. Por supuesto, como para ellos no había notas en juego, la situación les parecía de lo más emocionante y no podían esperar a crecer para vivirla ellos también.

En la mesa Ravenclaw, Louis enterró la cara entre sus manos. El momento de su emancipación del mundo terrenal había llegado.

—¿Alguien sabe dónde dejé mi testamento?

—Se lo diste a Hugo esta mañana apenas viste al tío Ron. —le comunicó su prima Lucy.

—Oh. Está bien. Él sabrá qué hacer con él.

Donde los tejones, Fred II le dio palmaditas en la espalda a su prima Molly, que hiperventilaba.

—Respira, Molls. Todo va a estar bien.

—No puedo… no sé. ¿Qué voy a hacer con Transformaciones? Necesito pasar este simulacro sí o sí. O al menos en Transformaciones. —miró a su primo con los ojos aguados. —Ayúdame, Fred. —suplicó, en un hilo de voz.

Dominique le pasó una poción para los nervios.

En la sección de las serpientes, Enid Longbottom estaba haciendo algo parecido con Lorcan Scamander y Enoch Thomas.

—Siento que me estoy olvidando algo muy importante. —dijo Lorcan para sí, con su típica voz risueña. —Me pregunto qué será.

—¿Tu dignidad? —le preguntó Enoch ácidamente.

—Aquí están las pociones para los nervios. —dijo Colin Creevey II, llegando a la mesa con sumo sigilo. —Les agregué algo de sopóforo por si las dudas.

Enid se lo agradeció profundamente.

El silencio, ahora sí, se hizo más agudo y acuciante. Nadie hablaba a excepción de Harry y Ron, quienes cuchicheaban entre ellos con el mayor de los secretos junto a la mesa de los profesores. Cada vez que uno se veía sorprendido o, por lo menos, alegre con una idea, los estudiantes se echaban hacia atrás, tragando en seco. Obviamente, los dos Aurores hacían tales gestos a propósito.

¿Qué sería esa vez?, se preguntaban los _mártires._ ¿Estudiantes contra estudiantes? ¿Robarle la bandera al otro equipo? ¿Todos contra todos, o quizás profesores contra alumnos? La última vez habían sido ellos dos, Harry y Ron, contra todos los participantes. Y sí, habían sido perfectamente capaces de cargarse a cuatro cursos de estudiantes ellos solitos (aunque con una pequeña ayuda técnica de parte de Neville), por si cabía alguna duda al respecto.

Más temprano que tarde (para horror de todos menos los de cursos inferiores), Harry y Ron le comunicaron su decisión a la profesora McGonagall y ésta asintió. La directora se puso en pie en compañía del resto de profesores y prontamente abandonaron el Gran Salón, prestos a ocupar sus (secretos) puestos de vigilancia alrededor de la escuela. El Auror pelirrojo habló.

—De acuerdo mocosos, escuchen.

Harry y Ron se volvieron hacia los estudiantes con toda la confianza del caso. Varios temblaron.

—El equipo que quede en pie, gana.

Eso fue todo para los, aproximadamente, doscientos estudiantes prontos a participar en el simulacro. El Gran Salón retornó a la vida.

Memos voladores, bolitas de papel y conjuros de comunicación fueron lo primero que se vio antes de que los estudiantes dejaran sus propias mesas en el olvido y corrieran a hacerse dentro de un equipo.

—Tienen cinco minutos para formar sus equipos. Recuerden que no puede haber más de cuatro. —sentenció Harry, pero eso ya todo el mundo lo sabía. Lo único que les habían cambiado esa vez había sido el número de grupos permitidos.

Cinco minutos para planearlo todo. Nada más.

Harry y Ron fueron maldecidos en las mentes de varios (muchos) estudiantes.

Teddy se lo estaba pasando de las mil maravillas viendo a los pobres sufrir lo que él en sus años de escuela.

Los consabidos equipos no podían formarse de la nada, sólo por meras amistades. En los primeros años de simulacro aquella había sido la táctica y, en su momento, había resultado desastrosa en extremo. Así que ahora, habiendo aprendido la lección, eran más sabios a la hora de escoger. ¿Quién era bueno en Pociones o Herbología? ¿Quién en DCAO? ¿Había alguien decente en Encantamientos por allí cerca? Por supuesto, también tomaban en cuenta muchísimas otras cosas, como por ejemplo: qué chicos destacaban en su astucia para maquinar "estrategias", qué tan rápido algunos podían idear planes de contingencia, o quiénes y cómo se las arreglaban para mantener en pie a sus compañeros abatidos.

Los cinco minutos tocaron su fin y el pequeño mar de estudiantes se separó como el milagro de Moisés en cuatro definidos grupos. Botones de cuatro diferentes colores aparecieron en los suéteres de los alumnos de cada grupo para así diferenciarlos unos de otros.

Ron se aclaró la garganta.

—Ahora las reglas. —dijo, con una severa monotonía labial. —No están permitidas las maldiciones imperdonables, las injurias _muy_ graves al cuerpo del contrincante como daño en los ojos, oídos, extremidades, pecho o cara; o, para tal efecto, hechizos de resultados irreversibles. Cada hechizo mediocre y/o chapucero restará puntos a su usuario, y cada hechizo bien hecho y/o creativo sumará puntos al usuario. Los puntos a evaluar son: creatividad, velocidad de reacción, conocimiento en el tema y capacidad de soporte. Ésta última vendría a ser qué tanto se pueden soportar los hechizos de los contrincantes antes de caer. —recitó, harto de haber dicho ya ese mismo discurso tantas veces en su vida. —Al que lo alcancen un máximo de cinco hechizos, está fuera. El que no pueda pelear más, está fuera. El que abandone a su equipo, está fuera. Ah, y el que se salga de la prueba por voluntad propia, está reprobado. Y fuera. ¿Dudas?

Silencio.

—Bien. Tienen de aquí hasta las nueve en punto para abastecerse, formar puestos de sanación o fabricar pociones, lo que más gusten. —dijo Harry. —El simulacro empezará con la tercera campanada en la Torre del Reloj.

* * *

—¡Faltan cinco para las nueve! —sollozó Caris Longbottom.

—Yo mejor me voy. —dijo Lysander Scamander.

—¿Irte adónde? ¿Directo a los reprobados? —le preguntó Louis con sorna.

—Que es adonde todos iremos si seguimos así. —comentó Dominique como quien no quiere la cosa.

—¡¿QUERRÍAN CALLARSE DE UNA PUTA VEZ?!

En efecto, los parlanchines pesimistas se callaron, entre otros integrantes del equipo, con el exasperado grito de James Sirius.

—Aquí uno tratando de pensar y ustedes no paran de quejarse. ¡Contrólense, por amor a Dios! —exclamó, quitándose las gafas gracias al cabreo, que en otras palabras podía ser interpretado como pánico crónico. Tenía la piel de gallina. Miró a Caris. —¿Está listo el puesto de sanación?

—Pues…

—Alguien por favor vaya a ver el puesto. —pidió Callidor Nott, apoyando la frente en la palma de su mano.

El primer equipo estaba acuartelado en el área del primer piso entre la sala de personal y la sala 234-00, es decir, el despacho de Filch. La ridícula estación de enfermería del equipo la tenían instalada allí también. El área estaba protegida por toda clase de conjuros protectores. No iban a dejar su base abierta a hostiles así nada más.

— _Alright,_ Alex. —dijo James, juntando ambas manos en dirección al Ravenclaw de cuarto año. —¿Cuáles son nuestras probabilidades de ganar?

Alexios Zabini lo contempló no sin cierto desdén. —Me atrevo a decir que muy pocas. Antes de que me interrumpas, te diré por qué: escogimos el peor sitio para guarecernos. Creo que con eso lo digo todo.

—¿Qué dices? ¡Todos lo escogimos!

—Sí, en medio de la confusión. Y, además, _tu hermana_ le vendió casi todas sus pociones a _tu hermano_ hace unos qué, ¿siete minutos? —bajó la voz un par de octavas. —Creo que lo hizo a propósito.

—¡Pero…!

—Pero nada, James. —lo calló Callidor, su mejor amigo. —¿Qué no lo ves? Estamos-jodidos. —dijo, acentuando cada palabra con exagerada vocalización.

Desde un punto ciego en el primer piso, a escondidas de los chicos, Neville anotó un par de cosas en su cuaderno.

* * *

Al mismo tiempo, en el tercer piso, cerca de la Torre del Reloj, el segundo equipo tenía ocupado todo el pasillo. La entrada al corredor estaba custodiada por dos Slytherin de quinto año muy buenos en hechizos de defensa.

Alumnos corrían de un lado a otro preparando la estación de sanadores, ultimándolo todo.

—Bien. Ya tenemos el sitio. Estamos listos, o al menos algo así. —dijo Molly, contando con los dedos las cosas que hacían falta.

—Cinco para las nueve. —advirtió Declan Finnigan, mirando su reloj.

Rose, en vez de sumarse a la conversación, continuó preparando las municiones de bombas fétidas junto a Lorcan Scamander. El joven tenía buen ojo para las pociones. No tanto como Lily Luna, pero con el decente botiquín que la pelirroja les había vendido estaban seguros de poder sobrevivir.

Scorpius recibió el mensaje que una lechuza parda dejó en el alféizar de la ventana. —Es el equipo 4. Quiere cambiar información por pociones. ¿Qué les digo?

Todos se volvieron hacia Al. Él pegó un respingo.

—¡¿Por qué todos me miran a mí?!

—Tú eres el líder. —dijo Colin Creevey II, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¡Claro que no! ¡¿De dónde sacan esa ridícula idea?!

—Potter, no hay tiempo para esto. ¿Qué les digo? —apuró Scorpius. Albus le lanzó una mirada de antipatía.

—Tú sabes muy bien qué hacer, Malfoy.

—¿Poción de llagas de fuego por _buenas nuevas_ del equipo 1? —confirmó su idea, aunque él ya sabía la respuesta.

—Sí. —claudicó Al, suspirando. Mas luego agregó: —Pero cambia la poción de llagas por jugo de tomate con melaza. Lily me dijo el año pasado que se ven y saben exactamente igual.

Nadie le dijo nada y, por el contrario, siguieron con sus preparativos.

Era precisamente por eso que habían querido tenerlo en el grupo.

Oculto tras la saliente de una pared, un gato atigrado siguió cada uno de sus movimientos con atención.

* * *

En el segundo piso, escondidos entre las aulas de DCAO, Estudios Muggles e Historia de la Magia, el equipo 3 creía estar preparado.

—¿Todo listo? —preguntó Roxanne a los demás.

—Pues claro. —dijo Fred II, terminando de organizar su arsenal de Sortilegios Weasley. Por fin podía darle un uso netamente académico a las invenciones de su padre. Su madre estaría feliz de oír semejante noticia.

—Los hechizos de protección ya están completos. —dijo Enid Longbottom, que iba de paso por el corredor. Era una suerte que fuera experta en hechizos defensivos a largo plazo.

—Cinco para las nueve. —anunció la hermana menor de Callidor, una Ravenclaw de cuarto año muy versada en el arte de derretir piernas y encantamientos conjuntivíticos.

Lucy leyó el mensaje que recién le había mandado el equipo 1.

—Quieren que les digamos dónde está el equipo 2. A cambio, nos cuidarán las espaldas del equipo 4.

Los dos Flint, que pese a no ser hermanos se apellidaban igual, uno sangre pura y el otro nacido muggle, ya eran un poco extraños de por sí, y dieron respuestas totalmente distintas. Se miraron de mala gana entre ellos.

—Pero nosotros no sabemos dónde está el grupo 2. —dijo la hermana de Callidor. —¿Cómo podríamos…?

—No importa. —se apresuró a decir Fred II. —Diles que están en la Biblioteca.

Lucy envió el mensaje. Roxanne miró a su hermano, gratamente sorprendida.

—Esa táctica no fue muy de ti. Mentirles, quiero decir.

Fred se encogió de hombros. —Lo que sea por pasar con una nota decente este jodido simulacro. Además, James y Callidor me deben dinero.

En la distancia y con un hechizo supersensorial encima, Slughorn hizo nota de una cosa o dos.

* * *

Ocultos cerca del patio del viaducto, el equipo 4 envió la carta al equipo 2 mientras terminaban de organizar sus escobas.

—Repito, es la formación de ataque Hawkshead. —dijo el Hufflepuff de séptimo año.

—Wood, lo has dicho mínimo cinco veces ya. Esto no es un partido de Quidditch. —se quejó Enoch Thomas.

—Cinco para las nueve. —anunció Harold Macmillan, de la casa Slytherin.

Gemma Farley, Premio Anual de su casa, pidió a unos Ravenclaw de cuarto buenos en ataques a corta distancia que vigilaran ambos extremos del corredor.

Charlie Weasley, cuyo nombre verdadero no era aquél pero de igual forma todos la llamaban así por ser hija del tío Charlie, por su lado, hizo un arreglo de último minuto a su escoba y comentó a Wood, el mayor, que la formación Hawkshead no le sonaba muy convincente. Él le hizo caso omiso.

—Bien, ¿a quién nos cargamos primero? —quiso saber el hermano menor de Wood, un Gryffindor de cuarto. Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco.

—No es cuestión de cargarnos primero a nadie, sino de vencerlos a todos lo más rápido posible para así aprobar nosotros. —le explicó Farley.

—Ah…

Las pociones provenientes grupo 2 llegaron.

—¿Son auténticas?

—Claro. ¿No les ves el color tan raro que tienen? Debió haberlas hecho Potter.

—Si tú lo dices…

Trepado en el techo el profesor de DCAO, Isaac Macmillan, contempló a los jóvenes del grupo 4.

* * *

Dio la tercera campanada la Torre del Reloj, pero todo Hogwarts estaba en calma.

Nada sucedió inclusive pasados otros diez minutos.

Harry le pasó una cerveza de mantequilla a Ron, que convenientemente habían guardado en un termo al vacío para mayores comodidades, y éste a su vez le entregó una bolsa llena con galletas de mora.

A gusto con su sitio en el árbol junto a la cabaña de Hagrid, contemplaron la pradera que ante ellos se extendía hasta el castillo. No se veía ni un alma además de los curiosos niños de primeros cursos que querían verlo todo de cerca, camuflados unos y exhibiéndose otros, en distintas partes de la edificación.

—A propósito, ¿cómo va el resfriado de tu madre?

—Bah, igual que siempre. Sabes que se necesita más que un simple resfriado para tumbar a esa mujer. Aquí entre nos, Hermione está totalmente convencida de que pilló la gripe, pero no se atreve a decírselo. ¿Y tú qué cuentas?

—Sí, bueno, Ginny está algo rara estos días. No sé por qué. El otro día le tomé el pelo (ni siquiera recuerdo qué le dije), y me echó al sofá y por poco estuvo a punto de pedirme el divorcio.

—Mi hermana jamás sería capaz de pedirte el divorcio. —se burló Ron. —Primero preferiría matarte y quedarse viuda.

Se miraron con complicidad y después estallaron en carcajadas.

Harry miró su reloj.

—¿Son ideas mías o esto está algo aburrido?

—No son ideas; de verdad lo está. —dijo Ron, echándole un trago a su cerveza.

—¿Hacemos algo o esperamos a que empiecen a atacarse ellos solos?

Ron miró su propio reloj. —Hermione me espera en casa para las cinco. Dijo que quiere ir al cine. Creo que lo mejor será azuzarlos un poco.

—De acuerdo.

Ron se levantó con una galleta en la boca, sobándose su adormecido coxis.

—¿Dónde están tus hijos? —le preguntó a Harry.

—James en el primer piso, Al en el tercero. —dijo quedamente, empinándose su propio termo con cerveza de mantequilla.

—¿Rose está con él?

—Supongo que sí. Y si Rose está, entonces eso quiere decir que Malfoy también. —agregó Harry con una risita. El rostro de su mejor amigo enrojeció a niveles exorbitantes con la sola mención de su yerno. Por Merlín, cómo odiaba a ese pequeño bastardo sangre pura.

—Bien. ¿Los demás grupos dónde están?

—3, segundo piso; 4, patio del viaducto. —dijo Harry. —¿Por qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer?

Ron hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello. —Apúntale al equipo 1. Yo lo haré al 2.

Harry no pudo evitar preguntar por qué, de todos los equipos, tenían que ser precisamente esos dos.

—Van a tirar a matarse intervengamos nosotros o no, eso es un hecho. El equipo 3 va a intentar deshacerse primero del 1, que está peor ubicado, si es que el 2 no los acaba primero. El 4 quiere los suministros del equipo 2, por lo que es probable que hagan un ataque directo. Estos chicos no son lo que se puede decir unas lumbreras, ¿sabes? Aunque como tienen escobas es difícil saber quién puede ganar. De todos modos, el equipo 3…

Harry parpadeó.

—Ron, ¿hace cuánto no juegas ajedrez?

—Hace meses. Estoy en síndrome de abstinencia.

—Eso lo explica.

—Ni lo menciones.

El pelinegro se levantó con un bostezo en lo que se despeinaba la cabellera.

—A propósito, ¿cuándo deberíamos hacer el próximo simulacro? —le preguntó el Weasley.

—No sé, Ron. Vendrá cuando venga. —lo miró. —¿Yo un Bombarda máxima y tú un Defodio o lo hacemos al revés?

—Me suena. ¿Nos vemos en el campo de batalla en media hora?

Harry hizo un mohín. —Sí, por qué no.

Abandonaron el árbol sin recoger la merienda. Luego, se desplazaron con sigilo hacia sus respectivos objetivos y sacaron sus varitas.

 _¡BOOM!_

* * *

Fue casi cómico ver cómo los equipos 1 y 2, tal como Ron había predicho, salieron a matarse entre ellos con todas las ganas del caso apenas sus hechizos protectores fueron vulnerados y las paredes del edificio temblaron, totalmente convencidos de que el otro equipo tenía la culpa.

Se encontraron en el tramo de escaleras que conectaba los tres primeros pisos con toda clase de maleficios.

Los del grupo 1 lanzaron útiles escolares transformados en ratas a los del grupo 2. Varios se desmayaron producto del susto. La facción de refuerzo en la retaguardia se los llevó rápidamente para el puesto de sanación.

A los que sobrevivieron, sin embargo, los siguieron atacando con hechizos individuales o, en el caso de algunos, ciertas pociones.

—¡Avifors! —gritó Callidor en dirección a Molly. La pelirroja reaccionó muy tarde y habría sido transformada en pájaro de no ser porque Scorpius desvió el hechizo con un sagaz Protego.

Alex Zabini entabló rápido duelo con Colin Creevey II. Ambos se tenían cierta inquina competitiva desde primer año. Los hechizos impactaban en las paredes y los tapices. Al Ravenclaw le alcanzó uno de los conjuros de su contrincante pero, aunque la pierna empezó a volvérsele de mantequilla, se las arregló para darle con un Densaugeo.

Los heridos eran movilizados sin dilaciones hacia las estaciones de enfermería, pero, por alguna razón, parecía que había cada vez más gente del equipo 1 que del 2.

James, envalentonado por esa buena señal, arremetió contra el grupo enemigo y poco a poco él y sus compañeros los hicieron retroceder de vuelta a las escaleras.

Hasta que Albus apareció en la mitad superior del tramo con la varita en alto y, a su orden, las sillas de las aulas del tercer piso se precipitaron en una furiosa lluvia de muebles hacia los combatientes del equipo 1.

* * *

El equipo tres, por su parte, entró en pánico al ver su área invadida tan de repente.

—¿Qué hacemos? —gritó Enid Longbottom, defendiendo como mejor podía la entrada al corredor del segundo piso junto con otros diez Slytherin. A uno lo alcanzó un Impedimenta y a otro un Obscuro. La pobre no sabía de quién estaba recibiendo hechizos: si del primer equipo o el segundo.

—¡Lucy! —llamó Fred, moviéndose al frente, en el lado este del pasillo, con un considerable escuadrón Gryffin-Puff. Los Slytherin retrocedieron para reanimar a sus caídos. —¡Ven aquí!

—¡Frederick, ahora _no_ es el momento! —le dijo su prima. Su ya de por sí cara seria era ahora una de férrea determinación. —¡Steleus! —su objetivo empezó a estornudar, dándole tiempo para lanzar su segundo hechizo: —¡Melofors!

Roxanne corrió hacia el frente. Moviendo su varita por encima de su cabeza y tras pronunciar un Magicus Extremos, lanzó un Titillando hacia los que estaban tratando de invadir el pasillo del segundo piso. Su conjuro le dio algo de tiempo a los demás para cargarse a unos cuantos enemigos.

En ese instante, vio a su primo Albus bajar desde el tercer piso con cara de cabreo, al otro lado de las escaleras, y pocos segundos después lo siguieron un ejército de sillas voladoras, directas hacia la primera planta.

—Ya qué. —jadeó Roxanne. —De todas maneras íbamos a atacarlos. —desvió un Desmaio con su varita. —No veo por qué no podemos hacerlo ahora.

Una bomba fétida explotó en algún punto entre el segundo y tercer piso.

—Hecho.

Fred se volvió hacia el resto del equipo en el pasillo y pronunció las palabras mágicas.

—¡Contra el equipo 1!

* * *

—¡En las ventanas! ¡Corran!

Lorcan Scamander salió corriendo de la estación de enfermería apenas uno de sus compañeros dio el grito de alarma.

Desde el lado norte, en formación Hawkshead, el equipo 4 se aproximaba con sus escobas hacia el corredor del tercer piso.

Lorcan vio en derredor con pánico, buscando una solución al problema, pero sólo halló que, además, se acercaban estudiantes desde el extremo sur.

Estaban rodeados.

—Los hechizos de protección no durarán mucho. —avisó una Hufflepuff de cuarto a sus compañeros.

 _Mierda._

—Qué hago, qué hago… —se preguntó, con el corazón palpitándole frenético dentro de su pecho. Casi pudo escuchar la risueña voz de su madre comentarle que, de estar en los zapatos del equipo 4, estaría muy interesada en conseguir más suministros. Eso, o se dedicaría a buscar wrackspurts por ahí.

Repentinamente iluminado, Lorcan detuvo a un pequeño escuadrón de chicos de quinto que pasaban por allí. Desde fuera, el equipo 4 estaba a punto de romper la barrera protectora. Los pilares del corredor se estremecieron.

—Llévense las pociones y las bombas al Departamento de Transformaciones, lo más lejos del edificio principal que puedan. —dijo. —Y por favor, procuren no ser vistos.

Los de quinto tomaron su petición como una muy válida. —Hecho.

Lorcan se limpió el sudor de la frente y sacó su varita. Encaró a los muchachos del equipo 4 en el lado norte. No iba a ser reprobado. Ni por todos los nargles del mundo mágico. Se rehusaba.

De pronto, alguien tocó su hombro para llamar su atención. Allí, tras él, estaban los estudiantes de séptimo que todavía quedaban en el corredor.

—Ve con ellos, Scamander. —le dijo un Hufflepuff. El pobre se quedó a dos velas.

—Pero…

Un Gryffindor se adelantó, crujiendo sus falanges. —Vete. Nosotros tenemos asuntos pendientes con estos bastardos de aquí. —y lo empujó para que se fuera, de una vez por todas.

Los de séptimo formaron una hilera frente a las ventanas. Un Slytherin preparó en su mano una bomba fétida. Iba a lanzársela al primer cabrón que le diera la oportunidad.

Se miraron entre ellos para darse un último adiós. —Nos vemos en los exámenes diferidos.

La barrera se rompió.

— _¡Expelliarmus!_

— _¡Expulso!_

* * *

Eran cerca de las doce.

El equipo 2, o lo que quedaba de él, que de momento no era mucho (puesto que había estudiantes perdidos en combate, prontos a llegar al nuevo refugio, y otros más todavía en recuperación), se encontraba lamiéndose las heridas en el Departamento de Transformaciones. Por razones de seguridad, los suministros estaban escondidos en alguna parte del recinto, y habían hechizado el escondite para que cualquiera que tratara de acceder a él y no fuera del equipo, terminara sufriendo un ataque conjuntivitis crónica.

Habían perdido el segundo piso a manos del equipo 4.

Scorpius no se dignó a decir nada mientras una de las sanadoras del equipo le vendaba la cabeza. Por errores propios que herían su orgullo, había adquirido un pequeño pero desagradable corte en su parietal derecho. Albus tampoco medió palabra en lo que uno de sus compañeros hacía lo mismo con su muñeca izquierda. Se la había esguinzado.

Varios metros a la izquierda, un mínimo de ocho estudiantes presentaban varias lesiones en distintas partes de sus cuerpos, ora porque se habían tropezado y caído, ora porque no habían sabido defenderse bien. Pese a que ninguna de las heridas se apreciaba grave, al menos sí eran un fastidio. Menos mal que entre las provisiones se contaban dos frascos de esencia de díctamo.

Unos alumnos de Hufflepuff empezaron a repartir pociones calmantes y para el dolor. Varios habrían preferido tener una taza de té en cambio, pero en aquellas situaciones habría sido imposible, por no decir ridículo.

Un estudiante llegó al refugio. Sus compañeros le preguntaron por noticias con respecto a los demás grupos.

—El equipo 3 tomó rehenes del 1.

—¿Dónde están?

—¿Quiénes? ¿El equipo 3 o el 1?

—Ambos.

—El 3 se apropió de todo el primer piso. Además de ese, tienen el segundo, incluido el pasillo de las armaduras. Ahora mismo están peleándose con el equipo 4. Una parte de ese grupo sigue en el patio del viaducto.

—¿Y el equipo 1?

—Creo que están en la Biblioteca, pero no estoy seguro.

Cada cual siguió en lo suyo.

Albus le tendió un pañuelo a Scorpius para que se limpiara la sangre seca de la sien.

—¿Dónde está Rose? —le preguntó.

—En el puesto de sanación. Tenían que cogerle puntos en la rodilla desde hacía más de media hora, ¿recuerdas?

* * *

—Louis, quédate quieto. —advirtió Callidor, sacando su varita. Le apuntó al hombro derecho y, tras unos segundos de indecisión, pronunció el hechizo.

Louis largó un grito de dolor al sentir sus articulaciones reacomodarse por sí solas. Estaba así desde las once, cuando un idiota del equipo 2 le había lanzado un escritorio encima. Apenas lo viera, oh, ¡apenas viera a ese bastardo…!

James se acercó al compañero que justo acababa de llegar desde el campo de batalla. El Potter renqueaba, pero ya no tanto como antes.

Los restos del equipo 1 estaban desperdigados a lo largo de la Torre de Astronomía. De los cincuenta que habían iniciado el simulacro, ya sólo quedaban unos veinte.

—¿Algunas noticias?

El recién llegado suspiró hondamente. —Nadie sabe dónde está el equipo 2.

James soltó una imprecación.

—La lucha entre los equipo terminó.

—¿Quién ganó? —preguntó un estudiante desde su chapucera camilla. Una poción de forúnculos lo había alcanzado y apenas podía moverse.

—Aparentemente, ninguno de los dos. —confesó el joven. —Aunque hay rumores que dicen que el equipo 3 logró robar parte de las pociones que el 4 consiguió del 2.

James se quitó las gafas con un bufido. Lysander, y los otros pocos que habían escuchado la conversación, se quedaron atónitos. Dominique enterró la cabeza entre sus manos.

—¿Así que el equipo 3 está ganando?

—Eso parece.

* * *

La Torre del Reloj marcó la una en punto.

Con la boca llena de papas fritas, Teddy aterrizó frente al árbol donde Ron y Harry tomaban su almuerzo. Le entregó una taza de helado de menta a cada uno.

—Cortesía de los elfos domésticos. —dijo. Ellos lo invitaron a terminar de comer junto a ellos.

—Sabes, Harry —comentó Teddy, de un momento para otro—, sólo hoy me di cuenta de lo sádicos que son tú y Ron. Mira que atacar ustedes mismos a dos equipos para que salieran a matarse…

—Ya. Pero no puedes negar que fue divertido. —reconoció Ron. Harry lo vio por el rabillo del ojo.

—Tú lo único que querías era deshacerte del Malfoy.

El pelirrojo no dijo nada, por lo que los otros dos tomaron su silencio como un rotundo «sí». Decidió cambiar de tema.

—El primer período estuvo decente, ¿no es así? —preguntó. Harry asintió acorde con él, pero Teddy, en cambio, bufó con escepticismo.

—¿Decente? Deberían ir a echarle un vistazo a la enfermería. Está a reventar de críos afectados por hechizos perdidos. Madam Pomfrey se está volviendo loca.

Ron y Harry se miraron. Si lo que decía Teddy era verdad, entonces le debían unas muy sentidas disculpas a la matrona de Hogwarts. Y también a McGonagall.

—¿Cuántos quedan por cada equipo? —quiso saber el Lupin.

—Por el 1 y el 2, alrededor de unos veinte cada uno. En el 4, creo que unos treinta. El 3 está casi entero. —respondió Harry, cuchareando su helado.

—¿O sea que el 3 tiene todas las de ganar?

—Me sorprende que precisamente tú preguntes algo semejante, Teddy. —dijo Ron. —¿O es que no te acuerdas de _ese_ simulacro que hiciste cuando estabas en séptimo?

Casi de inmediato Teddy puso mala cara. Cómo no recordarlo. De los tres que había hecho ese año, aquel había sido el que más le había dolido física y emocionalmente.

—La modalidad era la misma, si no estoy mal. ¿Cuántos equipos eran, tres? —preguntó Ron, rascándose la nuca.

—Siete. —le espetó Teddy, con su ceño aún más pronunciado que antes. Su cabello se tiñó de naranja chillón; el color que, al menos normalmente, indicaba que su irritación había subido de nivel.

—Ah.

—Bueno, la cosa es que tu equipo apenas tenía cinco personas, pero al final del día se las arreglaron para ganar, ¿recuerdas? —dijo Harry. —Tú ya sabes cómo es esto. —miró su taza de helado. —Tenemos que ir a agradecerle personalmente a esos elfos.

—Sí. —dijo Ron. —Si no lo hacemos, Hermione no nos lo perdonaría nunca. —y se echaron a reír.

El cabello de Teddy pasó a ser de un vivo color escarlata. —¡Pasé tres semanas en la enfermería después de ese simulacro!

Ni Ron ni Harry se vieron demasiado impresionados por su sentida declaración.

—Ajá. ¿Y?

Teddy los miró sin dar crédito.

—¡Están locos!

* * *

A la una y media, todo estaba en relativa calma.

Hasta que tres bombas fétidas y una repentina lluvia de mini-lagartos estallaron en las plantas uno y dos del edificio principal, convirtiendo la zona en un pantanal e inutilizándola por completo.

El equipo 3 se vio en la obligación de huir del cuartel. Habían sufrido unas diez bajas con el atentado. Uno de los Flint, el sangre pura, se contaba entre ellas.

Puesto que las escaleras también habían sido afectadas, lo único que les quedó fue abandonar el edificio principal. Se dirigieron al Baño de Myrtle la Llorona, dando un rodeo al castillo por el área de Transformaciones y, sólo por si acaso, enviaron adelante a un pequeño grupo de avanzada.

—¿Quién fue? —jadeó Enid Longbottom, pues los ojos le escocían debido al apestoso humo de las bombas.

—El equipo 2. Tuvo que haber sido el equipo 2. —masculló Roxanne, sacudiéndose los mini-lagartos de encima. —Son los únicos que tienen bombas fétidas.

Sin que nadie se explicara cómo, una nota cayó cerca de la hermana de Callidor.

—¿Qué dice? —preguntó Fred, dando arcadas. Había tragado, por error, un residuo de la explosión de una bomba. El estómago empezó a dolerle.

—«Muéranse, bastardos» —leyó la chica. —¿De quién será? No reconozco esta letra.

—¿Que no es obvio? —dijo Lucy, quitándose la túnica empapada en agua pantanosa. —Es la venganza del equipo 4.

Repentinamente alerta, miraron hacia arriba, pero no había signos de que dicho equipo los tuviese sitiados.

—Al baño de Myrtle la Llorona. —apremió Roxanne. —Ahora.

* * *

El escuadrón de avance del equipo 3 iba bien encaminado.

No había moros en la costa.

Pasaban por el Patio de Transformaciones cuando, de repente, se toparon con una Hufflepuff de séptimo año. Del equipo 2.

Se miraron.

Los hechizos empezaron a volar de un lado a otro del patio.

Arriba en la Torre de Astronomía, alguien del equipo 1 divisó la lucha y llamó a los demás para que la presenciaran. Ahora eran la Hufflepuff y un Gryffindor contra el grupo de avanzada del equipo 3.

James hechizó sus gafas con un conjuro de aumento para ver mejor el espectáculo.

—Es el equipo 2. —dijo, con los ojos entrecerrados. Varios los maldijeron entre dientes.

Alexios se aclaró la garganta con disimulo. Miró al resto del equipo.

—¿Al Patio de Transformaciones?

Ellos parecieron pensárselo. Lo único que les quedaba ahora, siendo tan pocos, era sentarse a esperar que los otros grupos se mataran entre ellos, o salir a plantarles cara. Si hacían lo primero, reprobarían; si hacían lo segundo, también. A menos claro que uno de ellos, sólo uno, lograra estar en pie para el final del simulacro.

—Al Patio de Transformaciones.

Además, tampoco era como si tuvieran en mucha estima a la gente del equipo 2.

Corrieron en dirección a las escaleras.

* * *

Rose se acercó sigilosamente al patio del viaducto. Declan Finnigan y cuatro chicos más, varitas en ristre, la siguieron. Se escondieron tras la pared adyacente a la entrada.

Por entre los pilares del corredor alcanzaban a ver bien su objetivo: la guarnición del equipo 4.

—De acuerdo, ¿cuál es el plan? —preguntó Declan en voz baja.

En ese instante, un Slytherin del equipo enemigo se volvió y ellos se apiñaron en el muro anterior al primer pilar, con el corazón a millón. No los había visto.

—Coger las escobas y llevarlas a la base. —dijo Rose en voz queda. Su rodilla recién cosida le palpitaba terriblemente.

— _Alright._ Suena totalmente válido. ¿Y cómo…?

Pero Rose ya había salido del escondite, dispuesta a coger las escobas (y aprobar) a como diera lugar. Su sentido de la prudencia se había visto seriamente afectado a eso de las diez de la mañana. Al igual que su rodilla.

—¡Flipendo!

Su maleficio, pronunciado quizás con mucha vehemencia, envió volando por los aires a un Slytherin de quinto hasta el otro lado del recinto.

La guarnición del equipo 4, no más de quince personas, se aprestó a defender el sitio. Los ojos azules de Rose se fijaron por una fracción de segundo en las diez escobas que reposaban en el centro del viaducto.

Un hechizo aturdidor le pasó rozando la oreja. Conjurando Protego tras Protego, Rose avanzó hacia las escobas y, cuando tuvo la oportunidad, una cascada de agua se precipitó desde su varita hacia sus contrincantes. Lamentablemente, ellos la desviaron con un Impervius y la obligaron a retroceder todo lo que había avanzado.

Al otro lado del viaducto, un hechizo aturdidor envió a un Gryffindor de sexto de cara contra el suelo.

Rose reprimió un suspiro de alivio. Declan y los otros chicos con los que había venido salieron de entre los pilares alrededor del viaducto. La guarnición estaba sitiada.

La Weasley tomó valor y volvió a avanzar. —¡Immobulus! ¡Expelliarmus!

No pudo cargarse a sus dos objetivos, pero sí los distrajo lo suficiente como para lanzarles un maleficio que hizo crecer puerros desde sus orejas. Los afectados cayeron al suelo gimiendo del dolor.

Quedaban sólo cinco integrantes de la guarnición. Y tres del grupo de Rose y Declan.

—¡Aufero digitus!

Declan dejó caer su varita, no porque hubiera querido, sino porque le habían removido los dedos por medio de un maleficio. No podía pelear más; estaba fuera. Y, muy posiblemente, reprobado también.

Cayó sobre sus rodillas, mirándose las manos con horror. Su varita rodó lejos de él.

Rose tragó en seco.

* * *

El equipo 1 llegó al primer piso en una sola pieza. Lamentablemente, al final de las escaleras, los remanentes del equipo 4 los estaban esperando con cara de malas pulgas y las varitas en alto.

Caris Longbottom palideció. Un trío de nacidos muggles se persignaron.

Los nudillos de James se tornaron blancos de la fuerza con que aferraba su varita.

—¿Algún plan? —preguntó Lysander a modo general.

—Patearles el trasero y aprobar el simulacro. —respondió Callidor con voz serena.

Dominique se encogió de hombros. —De acuerdo.

Una bomba fétida explotó a unos cincuenta metros de ellos, en el Patio de Transformaciones.

Enoch Thomas hizo crujir los huesos de su cuello. Por lo que más quería, juraba que no perdería antes de cargarse a todos los miembros del equipo 1 que pudiera. Tenía que aprobar ese simulacro sí o sí.

Ambos equipos se miraron, y de un momento para otro, la lucha empezó.

James bajó corriendo (más bien cojeando) las escaleras. Los tapices, transformados en miríadas de viscosas serpientes, volaron tras él con la intención de romper las filas del equipo 4. Mientras el Potter los distraía, Caris y Louis conjuraron un escudo protector alrededor de lo que quedaba de su grupo y en una formación compacta bajaron las escaleras, ellos defendiendo y los demás atacando. Siete estudiantes del equipo 4 quedaron fuera.

A esas alturas del partido, las estaciones de sanación ya no existían, por lo que aquellos que no pudieran ponerse en pie después de recibir hechizos pesados estaban, de manera automática, eliminados. Y, también, como prácticamente todos habían recibido ya un mínimo de cuatro hechizos, sólo les faltaba ser alcanzado por uno más para quedar fuera.

Se desplazaron hasta el centro del corredor. Fue una lástima, no obstante, que por un error táctico el escudo de Caris y Louis se derrumbase.

Callidor, reaccionando rápido, entabló duelo con Enoch Thomas; y Dominique con Ardy Wood, de su misma casa.

Enoch le arrojó encima un escritorio a Callidor, recién invocado del aula número once. Callidor, sin duda, no estaba de ánimos para ser golpeado por otro mueble volador. Suficiente había tenido ya con las sillas infernales de Albus a primeras horas de la mañana.

—¡Confringo!

El escritorio explotó. Miles de astillas llovieron a medio camino del techo y el Gryffindor aprovechó el momento para aturdir y, acto seguido, petrificar a Enoch. Lo maldijo, además, con enormes dosis de inquina y un cabreo de los mil demonios. Thomas quedó fuera.

La explosión que se formó a continuación al colisionar el hechizo de Dominique con el de Wood tumbó a todos al piso de piedra cual muñecas de trapo. Ella no se dejó amilanar, aun si parte de su flamante cabello rojo se había quemado gracias al choque de maleficios.

—¡Corran, imbéciles! —gritó a sus compañeros. —¡¿Qué no entienden?! ¡Si quieren aprobar tienen que cargarse a todos los que puedan antes de caer! ¡Corran!

Wood le lanzó un hechizo moco-murciélago que no logró esquivar. Ella, en pie todavía, se cabreó.

—¡Lacarnum inflamarae!

Los pantalones prendidos en fuego de Ardy Wood y un chorro de agua mágica fue lo último que vieron antes de correr hacia el Patio de Transformaciones.

* * *

El equipo 2 estaba defendiendo como mejor podía su área.

El grueso del equipo 3 acababa de llegar al patio.

Colin Creevey II, desde el pasillo del segundo piso del departamento de Transformaciones, aventó una bomba fétida a los enemigos. Ya sólo les quedaban tres, y eso que las habían duplicado dos veces con anterioridad.

En el primer piso, en el linde del corredor, a Scorpius le dolía la cabeza. Los hechizos estrellándose contra el escudo que él y los otros siete estudiantes habían erigido le sentaban como varias patadas al hígado. Y a su orgullo también.

—¡¿A quién mierda se le ocurre lanzar un diffindo contra un hechizo protector, por amor a Merlín?! —gritó uno de sus compañeros. La nariz le sangraba.

Albus se puso pálido al ver llegar a su hermano al patio. El árbol emplazado en medio del lugar sacó sus raíces de la tierra y empezó a derribar estudiantes sin discriminación alguna. Alguien del equipo 3 tenía la culpa.

¿Así que a eso se reducía todo?, se preguntó el Potter. ¿A perder masacrados en medio de un patio florido?

Molly, en pleno campo, abatió a tres contrincantes con un Locomotor Wibbly y, más seguido, un Desmaio de proporciones considerables.

Albus aferró su varita con ímpetu y salió del escudo con el corazón en un puño.

 _Si tengo que reprobar, pues que así sea._

—¡Incendio Tria!

El centro del campo estalló en llamas.

James divisó a su hermano adentrándose en la multitud con la varita en alto justo antes de que las llamaradas estallaran unos metros más allá de él.

Accidentalmente, Lucy Weasley y Flint, el nacido muggle, se llevaron por delante a cinco miembros de su propio equipo. Habían pronunciado los conjuros con la intención de provocarle un dolor de estómago congénito a los del equipo 2 que estaban fuera del escudo, pero la suerte les jugó una mala pasada.

Varios duelos se desataron en el segundo piso. Una bomba fétida, caída por error, aterrizó en el extremo inferior derecho del campo. El escudo protector del segundo equipo terminó por destruirse.

No eran muchos. Hacía un rato, alrededor de unos cinco estudiantes habían desaparecido hacia quién sabía dónde. El equipo 3 iba a ganar. Lo único que les quedaba ahora era plantarle cara a la vida en los exámenes diferidos.

Respirando con calma, Scorpius se quitó el cabello de la cara y alzó su varita. La derrota ciertamente no lo iba a coger con la dignidad por los suelos, no señor. Corrió hacia el centro del campo, donde Al estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por sobrevivir, y rápidamente se juntaron espalda contra espalda.

—¡Difluxio! —exclamó el Malfoy.

Un repentino ataque de diarrea le sobrevino a dos Ravenclaws de algún equipo enemigo, si eran del 1 o el 3 eso no lo sabía.

Colin II se arrojó él mismo del segundo piso para esquivar el maleficio desaparece-huesos que Alex Zabini le expelió. La caída no fue nada bonita.

Más allá en el mismo corredor, un par de aulas explotaron y dos pizarras se estrellaron contra los pilares del pasillo. A McGonagall le daría un infarto cuando lo viera.

Rápidamente, el equipo 3 se hizo con la delantera; el equipo 1, con el flanco derecho.

A Molly le quedaron las rodillas del revés, pero se las apañó para levantarse y seguir peleando.

Estaban perdidos.

Pero de pronto, hechizos empezaron a caer desde el cielo. Diez estudiantes del equipo 3 y dos del equipo 1 cayeron bajo el efecto de maleficios Orbis y Periculum.

Los del equipo 2 estallaron en vítores de alegría y de inmediato empezaron a atacar con renovadas ganas. A Albus se le aguaron los ojos del alivio.

Eran Rose y los demás chicos que hacía poco se habían marchado, montados en las escobas del equipo 4. Sobrevolaban el patio, atacando a diestra y siniestra. En una de esas, la Weasley invocó las bombas fétidas que había visto yacían en el segundo piso y las arrojó encima de un grupo considerable de enemigos.

Cortos de recursos, los del equipo 3 sacaron su última carta: las pociones que le habían robado al cuarto equipo en la lucha de la mañana.

Enid Longbottom y Roxanne, que estaban cerca de donde Albus y Scorpius se defendían, sacaron las pociones y con ayuda de sus varitas las esparcieron entre todos sus contrincantes. Desde que eran menjurjes cutáneos, sólo hacía falta un pequeño contacto con la piel para que las llagas de fuego empezaran a formarse.

Se les fue el alma a los pies al notar que ningún efecto hicieron. Los del equipo 2 siguieron dando la cara y el alma en la prueba. Palidecieron. ¿Cómo era eso posible? ¡Saltaba a la vista que eran auténticas!

La burlona carcajada de Albus le indicó a Roxanne que su primo había sido la vil mente tras la maniobra.

—Bastardo… —masculló. Tras acercarse a él lo suficiente, lo maldijo con un hechizo de piernas de gelatina y moco murciélago al tiempo. Sin embargo, él y el Malfoy rotaron de lugar a último minuto y el susodicho desvió el ataque con pericia. Era mucho mejor que Albus en defensa, después de todo.

Con cara de pocos amigos, Scorpius hizo una floritura con su varita antes de inclinarla hacia abajo y, para horror de Roxanne, la chica se vio halada hacia el estropeado césped por los pelos de su nariz.

—¡Roxie! —gritó Fred, corriendo hacia ella, pero ya era demasiado tarde: Roxanne había llegado al suelo y, de inmediato, sido apresada en un brutal Incarcerous por parte del rubio. Estaba fuera.

Los ataques desde las alturas continuaron. Ahora sólo estaban Rose, una Hufflepuff de cuarto y un Slytherin de sexto. Luego, sólo Rose y el Slytherin. Dos minutos después, sólo quedaba Rose.

Louis, mosqueado ya de que su prima le estuviera tocando las narices a varios pies de altura, hizo explotar su escoba. Rose se precipitó hacia los suelos con un grito. A medio camino del suelo, irritada, Rose le arrojó un Glacius a su primo. El maleficio le dio en plena cabeza y lo dejó inconsciente. Estaba fuera.

Scorpius palideció al verla caer en picada y se apresuró a echarle una mano, pero afortunadamente ella fue capaz de aminorar su velocidad de caída con un Aresto Momentum auto-inducido. Aterrizó justo frente a su primo Fred, e ipso facto lo atacó a punta de un Redactum Skullus.

James se abrió paso a hechizos entre los alumnos restantes, que no serían más de doce.

Los duelos en los pasillos del segundo piso se detuvieron.

Por como iban las cosas, el simulacro parecía a punto de terminar.

—¡Expelliarmus!

La varita salió volando de entre las manos de Scorpius, quien precisamente se había cargado a dos chicas del equipo 3. Atontado, miró a Albus, sin dar crédito a lo sucedido. Compartieron miradas de pesar.

El Malfoy estaba fuera.

Con una épica cara de cabreo, Albus Severus se volvió hacia su hermano mayor. James no se dejó intimidar y, por el contrario, siguió avanzando, con cojera y todo.

El primero osciló su varita con el brazo en alto. Pronto, un torrente de agua empezó a girar sobre su cabeza. James, aunque pálido por la magnitud de la corriente, lo atacó. Un coletazo de agua envió su hechizo hacia la pared del lado oeste y la hizo temblar. Sudando a mares, el mayor se preparó.

Albus bajó su varita y el monstruoso conjuro siguió la dirección indicada. Empero, no embistió a James, sino a Callidor.

El Nott, quien estaba batiéndose en duelo con dos alumnos del segundo equipo, se vio elevado varios metros sobre el suelo por un látigo de agua que lo agarró por su tobillo izquierdo. El pobre, además de haber dejado caer su varita por el impulso, fue lanzado contra la copa del árbol del patio en un rápido coletazo que lo dejó viendo estrellas. Estaba fuera.

Al sonrió a medias.

La venganza era dulce.

—¡Whoa! —tuvo problemas para desviar el furioso Reducto que James expelió a sus pantalones. —¡Sardinis!

James lo detuvo con un simple Protego. Siguió avanzando.

A su lado, Rose todavía batallaba con Fred; un poco más allá, Molly tenía problemas para deshacerse de un Ravenclaw de séptimo perteneciente al equipo 3. Aparte de James y Al, eran los únicos que seguían dentro de la prueba.

—¡Immobulus! ¡Impedimenta!

Fred logró detener con su último hechizo, por fin, a Rose. La castaña fue empujada medio metro hacia atrás y, justo en el momento en que se preparaba para maldecir a Fred, éste remató su ataque con un Expelliarmus. La varita de Rose voló. Estaba fuera.

Albus se tropezó con un charco de salsa de queso apestoso. James tomó ventaja del momento para dejarlo sin pantalones de una vez por todas. Sintiéndose un poco humillado por estar en calzoncillos, Albus le lanzó un Rictusempra y, si bien a James le dieron cosquillas, eso no lo detuvo de intentar hechizarlo con un maleficio de forúnculos purulentos. Intentar, en este caso, es la palabra clave.

Pero James, incluso estando cojo, era más terco que una mula.

—¡Petrificus Totalus!

—Oh, mierda.

Albus movió su varita para desviar el conjuro, uno de los favoritos de su hermano. No fue lo suficientemente rápido. Sus pantorrillas y pies quedaron petrificados.

—Doble mierda.

Molly corrió a guarecerse tras el árbol del patio. Le dolían los brazos, las piernas, y en la mañana se había fracturado el dedo meñique. Nadie había tenido tiempo para reparárselo, y ella misma no se atrevía. Se asomó desde el tronco. Sus oponentes, Fred y el Ravenclaw de séptimo, la atacaron.

—¡Expulso!

—¡Bombarda!

Los maleficios colisionaron contra la corteza del árbol, destrozándola por partes. Molly inhaló profundamente y, acto seguido, salió al ataque.

—¡Glacius! ¡Desmaio!

Ninguno de sus hechizos dio en el blanco. El Ravenclaw desvió el ataque con un Expelliarmus, y Fred, que no se preveía ser atacado desde su flanco derecho, no tuvo tiempo para esquivarlo. Se desplomó, congelado, sobre el césped. Estaba fuera.

Si Albus seguía sin poder mover sus piernas, eso significaba que estaba en serios problemas. No tenía tiempo ni modo de liberarse. Estaba tan ocupado devolviéndole los ataques a su hermano y defendiéndose que apenas y tenía oportunidades para pensar cómo escapar.

—¡Everte Statum!

—¡Flipendo!

Los maleficios chocaron violentamente. Ni Albus fue lanzado hacia atrás ni James terminó en la copa del árbol del patio.

Irritado, el último hizo ademán de conjurar ardientes llamas desde su varita y, apenas Albus alzó la suya para defenderse, transformó la rama más baja del árbol en una cuerda y le apresó la muñeca con ella.

Albus abrió los ojos de par en par, horrorizado. Forcejeó con la cuerda. Tenía que cambiarse la varita de mano. Rápido.

James lo vio de malhumor. Albus creyó ver una fugaz chispa de arrepentimiento en los ojos de su hermano, pero seguramente fue sólo su imaginación.

—¡Desmaio!

El menor se derrumbó inconsciente sobre el césped.

Molly actuó rápida apenas vio a su primo y compañero de equipo ser eliminado y, dando un último esfuerzo, lanzó un conjuro a James. Ya había desarmado al Ravenclaw de séptimo.

El Potter, sorprendido por el repentino ataque, hizo un esquive un tanto chapucero. En esas, se tropezó con el cuerpo de un alumno, succionado a medias por la tierra del patio, y cayó al suelo, golpeándose fuertemente la cabeza en el proceso. Fue un milagro que no hubiese quedado inconsciente.

—¡Orbis!

—¡Confundus! ¡Expelliarmus!

La varita de James voló lejos.

Jadeando y con las piernas temblándole, Molly alzó la suya propia. El meñique le palpitaba. Jadeó.

—Desmaio.

James, tal como su hermano, se derrumbó cual saco de papas.

Molly entrecerró los ojos al mirar el cielo. Se veía prístino y lleno de esponjosas nubes. Ideal para una siesta, si le preguntaban.

Con un último suspiro de fatiga, Molly se desmayó.

El simulacro terminó.

El equipo 2 había ganado.

* * *

A la semana siguiente, la enfermería seguía hacinada.

Madam Pomfrey estaba sólo a un paso de tirar todo por la borda e irse de vacaciones.

A la profesora McGonagall le había dado un patatús al ver cómo había quedado su amado Departamento de Transformaciones después del simulacro, por no mencionar el resto de la escuela.

De hecho, el área todavía seguía en reparaciones.

Pero los estudiantes se veían satisfechos de sí mismos. Creían que les había ido de lo más decente, y eso era lo que importaba.

Un grupo de Gryffindors de cuarto pasaron corriendo por la enfermería, agitando pergaminos en el aire y haciendo un escándalo de fuegos artificiales de todos los colores. Más atrás, dos Slytherin los seguían de cerca, arrojando confeti al aire desde sus escobas.

—¡Llegaron las notas! ¡Llegaron las notas!

A unos metros de distancia, Filch y la señora Norris los perseguían.

Absolutamente todos y cada uno de los convalecientes, que eran la gran mayoría de los participantes en el simulacro, se incorporaron.

Lo de aprobar con una nota decente quedó al instante en el olvido. Muchos necesitaban notas altas si lo que querían era salir vivos del período.

Albus se levantó de su silla entre las camas de Rose y Scorpius. James, desde su propia camilla, se puso las gafas. Ambos hermanos se miraron por una fracción de segundo con abierta antipatía y hostilidad.

Alex Zabini ayudó a Colin Creevey II a levantarse. El chico se había fracturado ambas piernas, tres costillas y un brazo después de haberse aventado del segundo piso del Departamento de Transformaciones.

Fred II, envuelto bajo ingentes capas de mantas como si estuviera dentro de una crisálida, sacó la cabeza y se acomodó en la camilla, dando la impresión de ser una oruga con serios problemas motrices.

Louis, en la camilla de al lado, se quitó la compresa caliente de la cabeza y la cambió por una nueva. Era la tercera vez en el día que lo hacía. Si no se conociera mejor, juraría que había partes de su cerebro que seguían congeladas.

Lucy ayudó a Molly a incorporarse. La pobre, pese a ser la que había puesto fin al simulacro, no tenía buena pinta. La señora Pomfrey llevaba toda la semana administrándole pociones revitalizantes tres veces al día.

Callidor Nott, quien se había roto el cráneo al aterrizar de lleno contra la copa del árbol del patio, se puso su insignia de prefecto para darse ánimos. El infierno se congelaría si creían iba a enfrentar la entrega de notas con la guardia baja.

Los gemelos Scamander, compartiendo la misma cama, se enderezaron. A ambos les había estallado la misma bomba fétida en la cabeza. Nadie quiso preguntarse cómo eso era siquiera posible.

Había habido algunos problemas técnicos al intentar despetrificar a Enoch Thomas. Al parecer, Callidor lo había hechizado con tanta vehemencia que hizo falta una buena dosis de zumo de mandrágora para devolverlo a la vida. Todavía tenía secuelas. Debido a ello y en contra de su voluntad de "bien portado" prefecto, Callidor se ganó el apodo de «El Basilisco». Cabe anotar que seguía sin hacerle ninguna gracia.

Los dedos de Declan Finnigan todavía estaban en proceso de re-crecimiento. Las hermanas Longbottom, que habían salido, por así decirse, bien paradas de todo el asunto, se turnaban para darle las tres comidas.

La enfermería se sumió en el más incómodo de los silencios.

Al fin, Harry y Ron entraron al recinto. Los pergaminos con las notas flotaban tras ellos.

—Buenos días. —saludaron los adultos.

Los estudiantes trataron de sondear sus expresiones para así predecir sus notas, pero no lograron nada. La tensión creció.

Harry y Ron sonrieron. De nuevo, lo estaban haciendo a propósito.

—¿Y bien? —estalló Dominique, apremiante. Su pelo todavía olía a chamuscado y, para más colofón, se había ganado una grave seborrea en el cuero cabelludo.

—Ah, claro, claro.

Con una floritura de varitas, los pergaminos volaron hacia sus respectivos dueños.

Albus repasó sus notas con ansiedad. Soltando una retahíla de bendiciones y suspiros de alivio, se tumbó sobre su silla y miró hacia el techo. Por fin podía volver a respirar con normalidad. Rose, aliviada por igual, hizo otro tanto y se tendió sobre la cama, pensando en la de cosas que le encantaría contarle a su madre. Su rodilla dejó de doler.

Scorpius frunció el ceño al leer su pergamino. En el borde superior de la hoja, una frase resaltada en pluma roja cubría casi la mitad de sus notas. «Que conste, Malfoy, que sigo creyendo que deberías haber sacado una nota más baja en DCAO y, bueno, en todo. P.D.: Aléjate de mi hija». Era obvio quién la había escrito. Compuso una mueca de desprecio.

Su padre se enteraría de eso.

Colin II le enseñó con entusiasmo su pergamino a Alex. —¡Mira! ¡Me dieron puntos extra por mi esfuerzo y creatividad! Aunque también me quitaron bastantes por haberme arrojado desde el segundo piso. Aquí hay una observación que dice que no lo vuelva a hacer más nunca…

Las alabanzas, bendiciones y lágrimas de felicidad se vieron y escucharon a lo largo de la enfermería. Unos cuantos alumnos, sólo unos pocos, protestaron.

—¿Por qué tengo un Aceptable en mi sección de DCAO? ¡Me esforcé mucho!

—¡Esto es ridículo!

—Igual no era como si me interesara aprobar el año.

—Bastardos…

—¿Y este Insatisfactorio en Transformaciones qué significa? ¡Exijo una explicación!

—¡Oi! ¡¿Por qué saqué «Troll» en casi todas las áreas?

Todos se callaron y miraron al culpable de aquel último grito.

James silbó. — _Blimey._ Para sacar Troll en casi todo hay que ser muy idiota.

Ron soltó una risita. —Esperamos que hayan disfrutado el simulacro… —los indignados comentarios de los estudiantes se le antojaron comiquísimos. —Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Él y Harry dieron media vuelta.

Ron, antes de irse, dirigió a Scorpius una mirada de clara animadversión y con un gesto de sus dedos le indicó que lo estaba vigilando. El Malfoy respondió la afrenta con una expresión de puro aborrecimiento.

Harry, por su parte, dedicó una disimulada sonrisa a sus hijos y agitó la mano a modo de despedida, en dirección a la enfermería entera.

—Ah, y una cosa más. —dijo el pelinegro, deteniéndose al llegar a la puerta. —Las clases de DCAO para los de séptimo comienzan la semana entrante.

* * *

#

* * *

Y eso fue todo. Como dije, me gustó bastante escribirlo.

Ahora, con respecto a esas aclaraciones sobre los personajes...

No me he inventado ningún apellido, mágico o no mágico. Quizás habrán podido notar la falta de mención de nacidos muggles, pero eso fue sencillamente porque no me atreví a inventarme o a sacar ningún nombre u apellido de la nada. Detesto los OCs. Y, además, no me gusta cuando mencionan apellidos _raros_ en los fics. Así que, si a mí no me gusta, ¿por qué debería hacer yo lo mismo?

No quise especificar en qué año estaban los chicos, ya sea Weasley o Potter. Es opción de ustedes especular qué año cursan en esta historia.

Otra cosa. Los nombres de los personajes OC ThirdGen NO me los he inventado yo. Son nombres completamente sangre pura y canon. Si no me creen vayan a la Harry Potter Wiki en inglés. Bueno, sí, me inventé sólo un par, que eran los de Caris Longbottom y Alexios. A ella decidí ponerle Caris porque, bueno, suena a cariño, a bondad, a cosas buenas. Y además no es para nada común. En otras palabras, como Neville. Y Alexios... bueno, aquel es un nombre griego tradicional y antiquísimo. ¿Quién más que Blaise Zabini para ponerle un nombre semejante a su hijo? En cuanto a Enoch Thomas, ese tampoco me lo inventé. Enoch es el apellido del actor que interpreta a Dean en las películas, Alfie Enoch.

Y pues bien, espero que les haya gustado. O que les haya gustado mucho, también.

A propósito, los invito a leer mi nueva serie de One-shots, titulada "Quitándole la seriedad al Malfoy, Nivel: Potter" que estaré publicando este fin de semana. A lo mejor subo el primer one-shot hoy y todo.

No se pierdan la resubida del fanfic Viajes.

Bueno, los dejo. Se agradece todo el apoyo que quieran brindarnos a mí o a la historia. ¡Dejen reviews! No les cuesta nada, ¿verdad?

¡Muchas gracias por leer y que pasen un maravilloso fin de semana!


End file.
